SOS Brigade Plus
by yukinagato16
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Kyon runs into a little love dilemma with the ever-so-amazing Haruhi Suzumiya. The teenage goddess causes the Otogi Bank to appear in their world, and invites them to become part of the SOS Brigade. Will Kyon and the rest of the SOS Brigade be able to return their new friends to their original world without Haruhi figure out whodunit? KyonxHaruhixRyokoxAsahina:)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first ever FanFiction.:) Yaaay. The story is based off of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ series and _Okami-san and Her Seven Companions_ anime, so it will be related more to the animes more than the manga or novels of either. I hope it seems realistic in the way of relating to the characteristics of both animes, and that it pleases more people than it disappoints. And if you were hoping for a RyokoxRyoshi story, sorry, but that doesn't happen.:( In either the anime or manga, for that fact, it is hinted that Ryoko does have some feelings for Ryoshi. In SOS Brigade Plus, I just found myself pairing up most girls with Kyon, cause obviously he's way better boyfriend material than Koizumi. And don't get me wrong, I love the fact in the _Okami-san and Her Seven Companions_ anime that Ryoshi is hopelessly in love with Ryoko Okami, but it's an undeniable truth that Ryoko doesn't exactly reveal her real feelings or allow herself to get close to Ryoshi Morino in a romantic sense. So here I found myself writing a story where Kyon gets all the girls. I know. He's such a ladies man. If you're into that stuff, then that's great. But I already finished writing the story, so I probably won't take any suggestions about how to continue the story into account. Let me just tell you the ending is a little melancholy (hah, joke there, get it? ok, it's pretty cheesy) but I personally think it ended the right way. Also, each chapter is in first person narrative of the main characters of each anime. So here, the first chapter is spoken by Kyon, and the next will be in Ryoko's perspective and so on like that. The name at the top reveals who's speaking in each chapter, so I hope everything makes sense and it all goes along together great! Enjoy!**

**SOS Brigade Plus**

KYON

It was Valentine's Day. And just like any other teenage high schooler I awaited a romantic surprise. Yup, you guessed it… chocolates. Especially from the absolutely perfect hands of angel Asahina. I wouldn't even mind if the sweets were from Nagato. But, yeah, the alien hardly has any emotions let alone a secret crush. And if Koizumi tried to give me some, well, let's just say he's met this end. Don't even get me started on Haruhi. The freakin' maniac had a 'special' kind of event going on for the SOS Brigade. Something like dressing Asahina up as a Cupid, taking pictures, and sexually harassing her. A typical SOS Brigade activity. The good thing was that Haruhi had the small chore of classroom cleaning duty, so she would be late. That gives me a little time to be with the brown-eyed beauty Asahina… Anyways, I got Kunikida to cover my clean-up shift. He didn't have to, but was kind enough to say yes to my urgent plea. Taniguchi, on the other hand said he had 'important business' with a certain girl and was off to get some. Good luck with that.

The hours passed by slowly. I was stuck in class with a girl with supernatural powers continuously poking me in the back with a mechanical pencil. Haruhi, if you really want to pick on a guy on Valentine's Day, why not pick from the two idiots Taniguchi or Kunikida? I'm sure you would make their day doing that. Positive. When lunchtime came around, I sat down with the two previously mentioned above and began to wolf down my food. That's when I saw Haruhi get up from her seat and head towards the classroom door. What could she be up to now? She already had abducted enough members for the SOS Brigade, but then again for Haruhi, enough is never enough. "Haruhi, where are you going?" I asked curiously. Oh yeah. Did I mention she was lugging around a brown paper bag? I guess I didn't. "I have to give this to Mikuru!" She replied as she raised the bag with her hand and winked at me. Don't do that. And with that answer, she ran out the door with her blue sailor suit flying. "Hey Kyon, got something going with Suzumiya? She's got some chocolates ready for you, doesn't she?" Taniguchi grinned at me with a stupid look on his face. "No, she doesn't. And there's nothing going on between us. I already told you that." Then the innocent little Kunikida picked it up again. Damn. Don't they ever give up? "It seems that she does like you. A lot." He said as he gulped down a tempura covered shrimp. "Why would you think that?" I said reluctantly. The two looked at each other and laughed. "Let's just say it's pretty obvious!" Taniguchi cackled as white rice fell on the table from his mouth. My desk. Dude, watch what you're spitting out. It's gross.

After a lifetime of class, school was finally over. Time to head over to the clubroom. I began packing up my books when you-know-who walked over to me. "Hey Kyon, tell everybody at the club I'll be a little late today." She started walking away, but turned around again. "Oh, hey! Don't forget to remind Mikuru to be in her Cupid outfit when I get back. See you then!" She trotted away singing 'Burning Love' by Elvis Presley. Yeah. Like hell I'll tell sweet, pure Asahina to get into a Cupid getup with my own voice. She'll never look at me the same way again. Not that I don't want to see her in Valentine's Day cosplay… don't get me wrong. I'd love to, but I don't want to force her into doing something she wouldn't like doing. You know what I mean? Well, after I evaded running into Captain Bossy again, I silently walked through the packed school halls and made it to the clubroom building. It was quiet, but this was totally ordinary. What other crappy club would want a room in this dump? Yeah, other than the old and forgotten Literary Club. Can't think of one? Yeah. That's what I thought. My heart pounded as I got closer. Was Asahina there? Or Nagato or Koizumi? What the heck. Who cares who's in there as long as I'm not by myself! I stopped at the wooden door and knocked. "Yes? Come in!" A familiar, small, cute voice reached out. I turned th eknob and stepped in. Asahina was standing there in her school uniform (yup, not wuite there at eh Cupid cosplay yet) looking beautiful. "Um, hey Asahina. How was your day?" I asked, slowly looking around the room. Hey. WHere was Nagato? She's always here. Or Koizumi, for that matter. What was going on? "Um, Kyon… I, uh...wanted to give you something." SHe had her hands behind her back. Then she pulled them out. And in those preciuos fingers was a box of chocolates. Th econtainer was wrapped up in a dark red paper and there was a pink ribbon tied on. Then, wedged in between the ribbon and box was a small scrap of paper that read: FROM MIKURU, TO KYON. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I was speechless. Completely dumbfounded. She stood there, cheeks flushed, feet fidgeting, staring down at the floor with her arms once again behind her. So cute. Once I gained control of myself, I got to my senses. "Um… Thanks." I smiled at her with the best I could manage. It felt like all my dreams were coming true. Thank you Lord for Valentine's Day. "But, um, I mean I'm really happy and everything,... but what about Haruhi?" I hated saying it. I hated myself for saying it. "Oh! Well, I figured I could give it to you before she came. Today during lunch she came over to me and told me she had cleaning duty and would be late. I thought this was my chance." She looked away. "And, um, Nagato?" I asked. "Well, I asked if she could step out for a bit. Just so, you know… I could give it to you in private…" There was silence for a little, but then she spoke again. "Please do not tell Miss Suzumiya! I should not even be doing this, but I really wanted to you to have it today. Thank you Kyon for always looking out for me." SHe looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could feel my face burning and my chest thumping. "Sure, Miss Asahina. I'd do anything for you." Whoops. Did I actually say that? Oh. "Maybe you should put it in your bag before the rest get back…" She said quietly, but with a smile. "Uh, yeah! Heh, sorry about that!" I ran over to my bag and buried my not-so-secret crush's chocolates under my books and school work. I felt like I had just died and gone to heaven. It was that wonderful.

Soon after I had hidden Asahina's chocolates, Nagato walked through the door with a chunky book in her hand. I was sitting down at the table enjoying a delicious cup of Asahina's tea. SHe hadn't dressed into the Cupid outfit yet, but I'm sure she would transform into a delightful fairy of romance the minute Haruhi Suzumiya set foot in the room. The cute alien stopped next to me. I looked up at her stoic face. She looked back at me. And handed me something. "This is for you." I stared at my hand. In it was a small box of chocolates you could buy anywhere, like at a general store. "Nagato… thank you…" Now talk about speechless. THe girl with no feelings had bought me a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day. SHe grabbed a folding metal chair, scooched it around by the window, and sat down. I decided to thank both girls again before the SOS Brigade president and her right hand man arrived on the scene. "Um, Nagato, Asahina… I'd really like to say thank you to you both for making this a great Valentine's Day for me. I really appreciate it. I really appreciate you." The two girls looked at me from where they were. THey both smiled. Well, Nagato had a kind of very small hint of a smile on her face. Was it a trick of the light? I'll probably never find out for sure. But just knowing that she actually took the time to buy me a generic box of candy was enough for me. The girls went back to their business and so did I. I stuck the second box in my bag and walked over to the table again. I sat down and picked up the cup of tea custom made by the mascot of the brigade. As the clay vessel touched my lips, the door opened and the next mal member of the SOS Brigade walked in. Nice timing. Good thing he didn't see Asahina or Nagato hand me their chocolates. "Heh, sorry I'm a little late." He said with a smile on his face. Yep. It's always there despite the situation. Even life or death ones. Koizumi walked in with his bag and an armful of cards and boxes. He set his items on teh table, pulled up a chair, sat his butt down in it, and sighed. I glanced at the pile of cherry-colored packages and sparkly-glittered handmade cards. What the hell? He noticed my staring. Damn him. "It would seem that there are many girls interested in me. These are all from them. Sweet, isn't it?" He faced me with the perpetual smile. I grimaced. "Good for you." No matter how many chocolates or cards you get from those lovesick girls, none of it compares to what Asahina and Nagato has given me. Ladies, I will treasure this day forever. Not counting you, Haruhi. Then the door opened again and out popped Haruhi. Speak of the devil. "'Sup SOS Brigade members! It's Valentine's Day!" She turned and faced Asahina. "Hey Mikuru, didn't I tell you to be in the Cupid costume when I came? What happened?" "Um, Miss Suzumiya… I, uh, forgot… but I will put it on…" Asahina stumbled backwards as Haruhi reached for her. "I can do it… I can put it on myself…!" Koizumi and I watched as helpless Asahina was being groped. A hand reached down her shirt. Yep, time to go. We ran out of the room and shut the door before we heard and amazing squeal. What a turn-on. SIlence. Like I would try to start a conversation with jerk Koizumi. "So, Kyon. How was your Valentine's Day?" He turned to look at me with his handsome face. I'm glad I'm not him. mr. Creepy kept staring. "Uh, it was fine. I've had a blast. Can't wait to see Asahina in her Cupid outfit too." "Yes. It should be absolutely stunning." What are you? Some kind of optimistic critic? After a few more minutes of banging and yelping, the door opened. "Come witness the ultra cutie-pie of the SOS Brigade! Mascot Mikuru!" Haruhi announced triumphantly with a smug look on her face. Her hands were on her hips, and she didn't look the least bit shameful of her previous crimes in the last ten minutes. There, in the center of the clubroom, was a Cupid. She wa wearing a pink, frilly mini skirt with a white short-sleeved top. There was a pair of red suspenders hooked onto the skirt, going up Asahina's chest, and then down her back. She was also wearing red combat boots and red fingerless leather gloves. In one hand was a small bow and heart-tipped arrow. She had a cylindrical canister strapped onto her back with the rest of the ammo, and her hair was tied up in a perfect ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her face was bright red and she looked to the floor. "Well, boys? What do you think? Sexy, huh?" I couldn't help but stare. She looked great, but what the hell was she wearing?! It was like woman marine meets Barbie. "Haruhi, what is she supposed to be?" I asked. Like I should know. "Kyon! Didn't you hear me the first time? She's a Cupid. Cupid! I was going for a more modern style with a cutesy twist." She looked the super hot time traveler up and down with a grin on her face. Then she looked back to me. "And didn't I tell you to remind Mikuru to get dressed up? What's wrong with you?" She walked over to her school bag, unzipped it, and pulled out a black camera. "Ok, Mikuru! Get ready for a photo shoot!"

Koizumi and I spent the rest of the time playing Othello and helping out Haruhi when needed. Mostly holding up the reflector board and switching the SD cards when Haruhi began yelling at me that the camera couldn't hold anymore pictures. Yeah, feel free to take it all out on me. Before Haruhi had taken poor Asahina captive and forced her into dirty-minded poses for the camera, Asahina had put down a plate of various assorted cookies on the table that Koizumi, Haruhi, nagato, and I were feasting on. Thank you for your unconditional love, club maid Mikuru Asahina. May you be granted a long, happy life. Hopefully with me.

Before our super-important club activity was about to come to and end, Haruhi passed out a bag a chocolates to everyone. Even me. Who knew? This was the conversation that took place during her handing out hand-made bagged chocolates.

ME: Really? You're giving one to me? Thanks.

HARUHI: Yeah, so what? I'm giving one to everybody. It's not like I'm just giving one to you. Jerk!

ME: Oh, ok…

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a typical conversation with Haruhi Suzumiya.

After Koizumi and I had mysteriously evaporated from the clubroom to let Asahina change, we walked in once it was safe and began to pack up our things. "DOn't forget, my minions, tomorrow we will meet again back here! Until then!" Haruhi said as she picked up her school bag and walked worrilessly out the door. Koizumi had used the paper bag Haruhi had brought in earlier to carry his cards and chocolates. The Cupid costume was now a fitting member of the costume rack and was hanging between the bunny girl outfit and nurse cosplay. How delightful. "Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone." Koizumi smiled and flicked his hair before he walked away. Good riddance. Nagato had left too, and so now it was just me and Asahina. Ahhh. Wait. I think I hear something… "Mikuru! Hey, let's get going!" It was Tsuruya, Asahina's friend form this time period. A normal high school girl. THe green-haired girl stopped in the doorway. "Oh hey, Kyon! What's up? Did Mikuru give you the chocolates yet?" I turned to catch a glimpse of the shy girl blushing. "Yeah. She did." I smiled. It must have taken a lot of courage to do that. Especially when you know someone named Haruhi Suzumiya is lurking around somewhere in the shadows. "That's great, Mikuru! Well, I'll wait for you outside!" And just like that, she sped off like a bolt of supersonic lightning. "I guess I better get going too…" I mumbled quietly. "Yeah…" Mikuru Asahina replied as she walked over to her bag to pack up the last of her books. "Um, hey," I started. "I just wanted to tell you something before you go. I, uh, you probably noticed this already…" My heart was thumping more than before and my head hurt. "but, I really like you, Asahina. I just wanted you to know. No matter what, I'll be there for you whenever you need me." I didn't know if the room was getting hotter or if it was just me. The sun was beginning to set, and it was just me and her there, standing near the window of the clubroom with our bags on the table. Could she hear my heart pounding it's way out of my chest? Her face grew red for the fourth time today, and she looked away. Then she quietly turned to face me again. Her eyes were watery. "I know." She said with her flawless smile. Then, she got on her tiptoes, leaned up, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "..." She then picked up her bag, ran to the door, and gave me a small wave goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Kyon." Then she was gone. I touched my cheek where Mikuru Asahina had kissed me and smiled. I would never let Haruhi Suzumiya find out about this. Ever. It was just mine and Mikuru's secret.

I got home just in time for dinner. My cat Shamisen meowed as I opened the door and took off my shoes. "Hey, Shamisen." I told the multicolored feline. "Mom! Kyon's home!" My little sister yelled from the hallway. "Hey Kyon!" She exclaimed as she ran up to me. "How was your Valentine's Day? What'd you and your weird friends do? Tell me! Tell me!" She began jumping up and down. Oh boy. "Well, it was great. Thanks for asking. And we didn't really do anything. Hey, could you tell Mom I'm gonna be a little late for dinner? I gotta do something first." "Ok!" My little sister picked up Shamisen and carried him off to the dining room singing, "Shami, Shami, Shami…" Yup, that's a little sister for you. Making a song out of everything. I climbed up the stairs to my room, set my school bag down on my bed, and sat down at my desk. I was going to attempt to write today down. I'm not the best author, but I was not about going to forget the most special Valentine's Day I've ever had. Remembering, I scuttled over to my bed, tore off my blazer, and reached into my bag for the chocolates I had been given by the SOS Brigade girls. It's not like I actually like the SOS Brigade… but it beats a normal life. It's made me who I am. And I can't wait to have more battles against the idiotic Computer Club, go to deserted islands, and fight giant camel crickets. "Kyon! Mom says you need to have dinner now!" Wow. That was fast. "Uh, ok! I'll be right down!" Setting the chocolates down, I switched off the light and ran down the stairs to dinner.

I was sleeping. It was late at night, so I wasn't expecting anything to happen at the moment. All I can say is that it was dark, and I was freakin' tired from the long day earlier. That's when it happened. My cellphone rang. "What the heck…?" I grumbled as I removed my sheets and reached for my cellphone. I opened it. "Hello…?" "Kyon, this is Koizumi. We have a situation." "Wait… how'd you get my number? I don't remember ever giving it to you." I questioned. Where does this freak of a guy get his information?! "From the Agency. Where else?" "... Why are you calling me at -" I checked the time listed on the cell's screen. "at 1:54 a.m.?" "Well, it's very important. It concerns you." He stopped for a couple of seconds. I felt cold. What was happening? "The Agency has detected a break in space-time. The flow has been interrupted and a gap has been created. This could allow for some problems to occur…" "So? What's happened? And how does this involve me?" "We think something from another space-time or world, a similar world to ours, maybe from another dimension, has been transported through this rift that Miss Suzumiya has created. It's not closed space, but it could be worse. We have no idea what it is though yet. Or even where it is. And do you know these things happen depending on the subconscious and conditions, also feelings, of Miss Suzumiya?" "Um… yeah. It's textbook. You taught me that yourself." "Yes. Miss Suzumiya's state right now is of the utmost importance. She is not feeling well at all. SOmething must have happened that triggered this emotional avalanche. Do you have any idea what it might be?" He said in his always optimistic voice. I hate you, you know that? "Well, she seemed totally fine at school. Did I miss something?" "Yes - apparently she saw you and someone… Miss Asahina. Do you remember now?" My mind flashed back to the moment where me and Asahina stood before the sunset and she leaned up and kissed me. Did Haruhi see that? No… she didn't. She couldn't have. I thought she left. "It seems though as Miss Suzumiya forgot something and headed back to the clubroom where you and Miss Asahina were stationed. She must have seen something that upset her enough to cause this disaster. I know this because I have also spoken to Miss Asahina and Miss Nagato. Their affiliations have also recorded this misshapen. But, like I said before, we have yet to find out what it is. I just wanted to inform you on the situation. When we figure out what has really occurred, we need to find a way to fix it. Hopefully without Miss Suzumiya finding out it was her doing. So, if anything strange happens, please give me a call or talk to me at school." I heard the line go dead. Had I and Asahina really caused this catastrophe? She must feel awful… and Nagato. I don't think any of what she did pushed this to happen, but what does she think about it? Was it so wrong for innocent Asahina, who meant no harm, to give me a kiss and a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day? Sooner or later we'd all have to face what Haruhi brought upon us. Lord, does that girl have issues. I wish she could control herself like the rest of us. Why don't you try being like Nagato? You'd probably be a lot more attractive without and evil smirk or frown on your face. To make a long story short, whenever you hang around Haruhi, it's an end of the world situation. Then it's me, Koizumi, nagato, and Asahina to the rescue. Even though I've been in similar situations when 'Oops! It's Haruhi gone haywire! WHat should we do? Oh yeah! Let's call Kyon to calm her down and restore balance to the world!'. I just decided to sleep on it and see what the next day brought. I'm ready Haruhi. Bring it on.

Well, let me start first by saying the morning was completely normal. Nothing strange. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and started walking to school. As I was walking up the hill a.k.a. the death hike that leads up to North High, Taniguchi caught up to me. Thanks for ruining my day. "Hey, Kyon! 'Sup! Guess what? Yesterday went along awesome for me and my girl!" That's basically all I heard before I started blocking out his idiotic conversation. I replied with a few 'Uh-huhs' and 'Yups' occasionally so he would think I was listening. But what I was really thinking about was what Koizumi had talked to me about last night. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pants. it was a little chilly this morning, not freezing but enough to make you shiver and your breath condensate in midair when exhaled. Would whatever appeared in our world show up somewhere today? I had to be on my guard.

School went by more quickly than expected. And quietly. Haruhi didn't talk to me all day. She sits behind me and is usually kicking my chair or trying to tell me about some new SOS Brigade activity she has in mind. Not today. Not even a stab of the mechanical pencil against my back. She spent most of class time looking out the window or resting her head on the desk. Sighing, too. I guess Asahina and I really go to her. I really wanted to tell her sorry, but I knew she probably was in no mood to listen to me. So when school ended, I caught up to Haruhi who was already out the door. She grabbed her scarf because it was still chilly, wrapped it around her neck, and kept walking. "Haruhi! Hey! I need to talk to you!" I said as her speed picked up. Haruhi Suzumiya was known at our school not only for being a complete freak case who spent her free time searching for the supernatural, but she was also known for being the ultimate jock. She was good at anything and everything. That includes physical exercise, which gave her a good lead on me. Let's just say I couldn't close the distance, but was able to keep my eye on her brown hair as she rolled through the halls and toward the clubroom building. She got to the SOS Brigade clubroom before I did. The peculiar thing was she had stopped outside. I caught up to her again with a puzzled look on my face. "Haruhi? What's going on?" I asked, and was politely answered with a strong shush. She leaned in close to the door and her breathing became quiet. I heard a pair or two of footsteps coming our way. I turned around to see the esper Koizumi and shy time traveler Asahina. "Hey, Kyon…" She said in a small voice. Yeah, I know. We really blew it. Behind the two was Nagato. The alien was silent enough to be a killer ninja. If I had some money and needed a pro ninja with incredible stealth skills, I'd hire you Nagato. "Nagato, why aren't you in the clubroom?" I asked her. Something was definitely up. "It would seem as though Miss Suzumiya is about to answer that." Koizumi noted as he leaned in close and pointed at the door. Hey. You're freaking me out. Haruhi turned to look at us; her golden eyes glinting with mischief. "There's someone in the clubroom." She whispered.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to post reviews and tell me what you think so far. Constructive criticism would be awesome too! The next chapter will be written in Ryoko's point of view, and it will also be the chapter where the Otogi Bank finally encounters the SOS Brigade. See you then!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Haha, here it is finally! The second chapter of SOS Brigade Plus. And this is also the chapter told from Ryoko's point of view, so it'll be a little bit harsher than KyonXD. Well, you gotta love that about Ryoko Okami, she's badass. I hope it's as enjoyable as the first chapter!**

**Chapter****2**

RYOKO

"That girl. I swear. She's so creepy!" I was talking to RIngo about Momoko Kibitsu, the girl with the ultimate killer body and twisted mind, of our school Otogi High. "Oh come on, Ryoko! You know she only wants to have a little fun with you!" Ringo smiled back at me. Yeah. While she's checking me out and playing with my hair. "Seriously. Let's just get to the clubroom." I said with a huff. School was over, and so now me and my best friend were ready to get to work. Just in case you have no idea what the hell I mean when I say 'work', let me explain. We're both members of a club labeled the Otogi Bank. There we help out students of the high with any problems that they come to ask for assistance with. After we do our part, they are entrusted to help us out later in exchange. It's pretty simple. "I bet Ryoshi's waiting for you!" Ringo sang, her eyes closed and a grin on her face. "Just shut up. It's not like I care." Some time ago a wimpy kid named Ryoshi Morino confessed his love to me. But I don't like him, ok? I don't even know why my friends in the club asked him to join. They just thought the fact that he can follow anyone without them noticing for who knows how long appealed to them. And yeah, that's how he told me he loved me. Pathetic, isn't it? "Hey, Ryoko! Hi Ringo!" Oh God. It's him. Ryoshi was standing next to the entrance of the Otogi Bank looking like he was ready for me to beat the crap out of him. He stopped waving when I got close enough to pound him. "It looks like it's gonna be a slow day. Not too many problems except broken hearts! I mean, I hope there's none… but there probably are gonna be some…" Stare. He noticed I was getting pissed off with his crappy talk, so he got the message that was shooting out of my eyes. "Don't look at me!" Yup. Works every time. "C'mon Ringo." I said as we made our way around the little turd huddled in the doorway. "See you later, Ryoshi!" Ringo giggled.

The Otogi Bank has two main areas. One open to the public and located on the surface as you walk through the door, the other our secret hideaway underground. Trust me, the regular students have no idea that the Otogi Bank is really more than it looks. When we reached the real hideout, we were met by the cross-dressing president. Like always, Liszt was there sitting at his desk at the end of the room. "It seems as though Ryoshi is right," he announced to me and Ringo as we came in. The other members were there too; Otsu was sweeping a corner, Alice was next to her cousin the president working on a computer, Taro and Otohime were probably in the closet (yeah, that's normal), and Majo was tinkering with one of her new inventions on the center table. Ryoshi? Probably still huddled in terror. Don't worry. He'll get here soon… hopefully not. "Since today is Valentine's Day," Liszt continued. Not that I was listening. How does he know what Ryoshi was talking about anyways? "many are enjoying their time with loved ones or crying somewhere. But that's not so unusual this day of the year. No one has come for a request so far. I think it will be safe though if we wait it out." He finished with a smile. What the heck? I need to say something. Like, right now. "But prez! Today the problems people have they need to solve themselves. Anyways, people who get their hearts broken on Valentine's Day are worthless. Nothing can be done. I say we take the friggin' day off." I sat down on the couch with a grumble. Who needs Valentine's Day? It's just another chance for Ryoshi to get his hopes up. And I do not want that to happen. Ever. If he does, he'll find his ass on the other side of the planet. "Hmm. Ryoko does have a point…" Ringo put her hand under her chin and pretended to think. "But the Otogi Bank is here to help anybody on any day no matter the conflict." Thanks a lot, friend. Liszt spoke up again. "You are right, Ringo. Who's in favor with Ryoko?" I looked around the room. No one. Hey Otohime and Taro, will you come out of the closet? "Don't worry! I'm listening!" Otohime. No vote? I guess not. Damn. Taro? Maybe he passed out. "All in favor of what RIngo and I had to say?" Everyone except me raised their hands. I don't know about Otohime and Taro. "I'm raising my hand! And Taro's too!" Great. Just my luck. "Ryoshi?" Liszt asked. Oh. He's here. "I'll go with Ringo." What?! Oh that's just peachy. "I think that everyone deserves a chance on Valentine's Day. We need to be here for them." "Well spoken, Ryoshi. So now we have our decision. We will be open today." Shit. I don't care if everyone else wants to work, but today a problem someone has is probably within themselves it they allow rejection to take over them. I don't know for sure, but if we're working today, I guess I'll have to be a part of it whether I like it or not.

So yeah, no one came for a while. Then Liszt said "I think I'll step out and go talk with Mr. Aragami." No one objected. Why should we? The prez rarely does any work despite his title. No too long after, we heard a knock on the door. " Now who could that be?" Otsu (our club maid/member) asked curiously as she walked to the door with the broom in her hand. As she reached for one of the two doors with her free hand, both burst open and she fell to the floor. I jumped up from my spot on the couch. "What the hell!?" The rest of my friends looked surprised too. A girl walked in. I don't wanna waste time time talking about this girl, so I'm just gonna say she was pretty and had blonde hair. That should be enough. She blew past Otsu, who was staring at her from the floor with a gaping mouth, and made her way over to the couch area. "Who the hell are you?" I said. The girl looked at me and sat down on the opposite couch where Ryoshi was sitting and smirked. "It doesn't matter who I am. It only matters why I'm here." "And why are you here?" Ringo asked like the way the girl came in was totally normal. Hello, people! How did this girl even find our secret hideout and get in? This is serious. "I just came to give something to Ryoshi." The girl talked slowly, but with electricity. She got closer to him as he scooted farther away with a scared look on his face. The electricity in her voice shocked everyone in the room. Even me. No one noticed Ryoshi Morino then. Who would now? "Wait a freakin' minute…" I got closer to her and stared hard. Ryoshi was wedged into the couch cushions on the far end, utterly helpless. Idiot. I stared at the girl again. Hold on… "... Liszt?" The blondie got up and grinned. "How did you know it was me?" God, I almost didn't. You're so good at cross-dressing it's scary. He pulled off the mask and sighed. "Too bad the plan didn't work." "What?" I asked, half out of curiosity, the other half because it was a reflex. I expected the club president to talk, but instead Ringo did. "Liszt and I planned this. He would dress up, and try come and seduce Ryoshi. To get your attention. I wanted you to interfere and see if you would try to stop him from nabbing your guy, tee-hee!" My heart stopped. I fell for it. God no. Ryoshi was too busy hiding and covering his head to hear anything. I looked at Liszt, who was smiling, and then back to Ringo. My face was burning. Damn. Why'd they have to do this to me? And on Valentine's Day of all days? "Ryoko, it was only a jo-" Ringo tried to say. But I didn't hear the rest because I was already out the doors.

I went to the Boxing Gym Bear to rid myself of the anger bottled up inside. So I whacked away at the punching bag in front of me pretending it was Ryoshi. Why does he have to be so madly in love with me? Can't he get the idea in his head that I don't like him like that? Friggin' Ryoshi. WHy did you have to do this to me? I mean, it's fine if he wants to be in the Otogi Bank, but the kid really needs to give people their space. Just don't get close to me.

After I beat the shit out of punching bag Ryoshi, I headed home. It was almost dark by the time I got there. I opened the door slowly, expecting Ringo to be there. And she was. "Hey Ryoko. Sorry about earlier." She was sitting on the top of the bunk bed, with a worried smile on her face. She dangled her legs over the edge and wiggled them a bit. I put my book bag down a stared at her. To be truthful, I actually feel better than I did earlier when Liszt and her played that stupid trick on me. Ok, I haven't exactly calmed down all the way, but I feel like I can handle it. "Yeah, sure Ringo." I walked over to my dresser and started pulling out my sleepwear. "I promise. I won't play a trick like that on you again." She looked up at me with her big, dark red eyes. And I looked up at her with mine. And you know what? I know I can trust Ringo. "Ok." I said with a grin on my face. "Let's go to bed. Have a good night Ryoko! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I laughed and began getting dressed for bed. Tomorrow was gonna be awesome.

So. Hopefully I wasn't going to have a dream about Shiro, and I didn't. Actually, I don't remember at all what I dreamt about. I only remember waking up. "Ryoko! Ryoko! Hey there, cupcake! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking the crap out of me. I opened my eyes a little bit, but my vision was still fuzzy. Damn. Is everyone like this in the morning, or is it just me? "Ringo…?" I asked, my voice still groggy. My eyes opened enough for me to actually get a look at her. "What's wrong Ringo?" The little red head frowned. "You better look for yourself." She said with worry dripping from her voice. I was lying on the floor, actually. Not my wooden floor. Was I in someone else's house? I slowly got up from my position and looked around. Surrounding us was a small room. It had a computer at one end, a large bookshelf, a table in the middle, a little kitchen, and a curious-looking rack of cosplay. Look, there's a maid outfit. Otsu, you are not alone. Sitting at the table were the other members of the Otogi Bank: Liszt Kiriki, Alice Kiriki, Otsu Tsurugaya, Ryoshi Morino, Taro Urashima, Majolica le Fay, and Otohime Ryugu. And Momoko. Someone please tell me what she's doing here. "Ryoko! You're finally awake!" Ryoshi said with a smile as he stood up quickly from his seat. "Um, what's happening? Where are we?" I asked, wondering why everyone was gathered in this strange place. How did they get me here without me waking up? If Ryoshi had a part in this, prepare to die. "That's what we were just discussing." Momoko explained as she walked over to me. She bent down and smirked. "You look so cute when you're sleeping!" She laughed. Hey. Your boobs are hanging in my face. I need a little space to breath. Liszt spoke after she got her freakin' tits out of the way. "We don't have any idea where we are or why we're here. We all woke up in this room." He paused and motioned to the cozy little room ten teenagers were packed into. "We were all waiting for you to wake up. We were also talking about if we should figure out where we were." The president stood up and trotted over to the computer next to the windows at the end of the room. Everyone was silent as he turned on the computer. Like our frickin' scary situation didn't matter, people started getting up and wandering around the room. Otsu found herself wandering over to the costume rack. Alice looked at the books that lined the shelves on the bookcase. Otohime was holding onto Taro so hard he looked like he was about to hurl. "There seems to be quite a few things on this computer about the 'SOS Brigade', whatever that is." Liszt concurred out loud. Please. We're all trying to panic as hard as we can. Majo chimed in. "I think we may be in a school! Could this be a clubroom?" She looked excitedly back and forth at Liszt and his cousin. "I would do a background on the club, but I don't have my laptop,..." Alice voiced without emotion. God. Does anyone know where the hell we are? Ringo grabbed my hand. "Hey, Ryoko. Want to go explore?" The frown on her face had turned into a positive looking grin. "Can I come too?" A little voice piped up. It was Ryoshi, and his cheeks were red under the bangs of dark hair shielding his face. "Um, no." I said quickly. Shot down. Yeah, kid, get used to it. "Come on, Ryoko! Having an extra tag-a-long couldn't hurt!" Ringo forced her big eyes to grow even wider, and she put a pouty look on her face. Don't give me those goo-goo eyes, Ringo. Before I could shoot either of my two companions down, Liszt picked up his conversation where he left off. Talking to yourself again? "It seems as though we are in a clubroom…" Everyone grew quiet. "The club is called the SOS Brigade, and they seek the supernatural. They also help out fellow students in need of assistance, a sort of group that lives to solve the mysteries of the world." He smiled and looked up with his eyes closed. Actually, can anyone look with their eyes closed? I don't know about Liszt, but they're always closed from what I can see. Good luck walking down a flight of stairs. I hope you don't end up in the hospital. "Sounds interesting. Apparently, the SOS Brigade is part of a school called North High. I am positive we are still in Japan, but not in an area familiar to any of us. It would be safer if we stayed in this room for now." I cannot stay here with Ryoshi and Momoko bothering me. Plus Otohime and Taro! They need a closet. I don't even think there's one in this room. "Liszt! We can't stay here! Wouldn't it be better if we just got the hell out of here and found our way home?" I burst out. "Well, no, Ryoko." Ringo said as she faced me. "We need to ask someone how to get home from our current location. If we leave, we may as well get lost. And you don't want that to happen with this group of wild cats, do you?" She giggled, knowing she could always win a conversation face-off against me. I really need to take a debate class. " It would be better if we waited for whoever comes to this room to help us out." She grabbed my hand again, trying to assure me everything was going to be alright. "Ok, Ringo." I replied, trying to match the smile on her face.

We sat for a few hours, waiting for the school of North High to let their students out. And finally the bell rang. Thank God. I was almost about to puke. I cannot stand being in a room with Ryoshi or Momoko for too long. "Ok, everybody," Liszt inquired. " the students should be coming any minute. When they come, we'll introduce ourselves and our problem. They may be able to help us. After all, they are the SOS Brigade."

We were talking about this and that when all of a sudden the door peeped open open a little bit. Everyone stopped chatting for a moment and looked at the door. It quickly closed again. What the heck? Is this your clubroom or not? Why don't you just come in here and ask us what the hell we're doing in your clubroom? We heard whispering from the other side, and shadows moving through the glass in the door. Um, what's going on? I stood up from my spot at the table next to RIngo and slowly made my way towards the door. "Ryoko!" Ringo and Ryoshi said simultaneously. "Guys!" I said strongly. "Chill." The door burst open. There was a girl standing in the doorway, with four other people behind her. There were two boys and three girls altogether, and they looked to be about the same age as us. The girl had dark brown hair and golden-chocolate eyes similar to mine. "Who are you?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. "That's just what I was going to ask you!" She grimaced and crossed her arms. "Just who do you think you guys are, barging in on the SOS Brigade clubroom?!" "We didn't do anything like that!" I replied. "Ok, then leave, sister!" The girl pointed to the door. man, is this girl pissing me off. "We're not leaving." I growled. A tall boy with dark hair cut in between the girl and me. "Sorry about Haruhi." He said smiling. "She tends to overreact." The girl, I'm guessing Haruhi, tried grabbing me over his shoulder, but he held her back. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" She shrieked. The other girls' reactions to us in the clubroom were totally different than hers; one looked emotionless, and the other seemed like she was about to cry. The other boy was just smiling with his eyes closed. Hey, can you and Liszt possibly be related? The guy holding Haruhi back reached out his hand. "Hi. I'm Kyon. And you've met Haruhi here. The stoic girl is Nagato, and the shy one is Asahina." I slowly took his hand and gave it a shake. The other boy had lighter hair, and he stepped up to me and Kyon grinning. "And I'm Koizumi. Pleased to meet you." Um, Otogi Bank members, and I your peace treaty or what? The girl with the brown hair and orange headband calmed down. Or at least she looked like she did. She slowly got off Kyon and patted her clothes a bit. "Ahem. Sorry about that, but usually if you have business with the SOS Brigade, you knock on the door first. It's not the other way around." She frowned and fixed me with her stare. Her mouth was in a tight line, and she glared at me. God, this girl is scary. She kind of reminds me of me, ha. "So?" She finally said after several moments of silence. "What do you want?" She glanced at me again and stuck her nose in the air. "Um…" I looked at Ringo and the others. A little help? Ringo met my eyes desperately pleading "Save me!" and stood up from her chair. "Sorry about the miscommunication," she calmly replied as she crossed the distance between me and her. She stopped at my side. "We are all members of a club called the Otogi bank, except for the girl over there with the large boobs." She turned to look at Momoko just in time to see her facial expression change to disgust. Ha. That's what you get for harassing me. Haruhi brought her stare over to the girl a.k.a. Momoko with the large boobs. They're not large, they're humongous. Monsters. Haruhi's eyes grew large too. "Whoa, girl! That is one amazing rack you go there!" Momoko smiled after she heard the compliment. "Why thank you." She looked at me and Ringo, smirking like she always does when we're reminded of our flat chests. Damn you. "Somehow, we appeared here in your clubroom. We have no idea how we got here, but we need to find a way to get back to Otogibana City. Can you possibly help us?" Ringo explained. The four other members behind Haruhi looked at each other. Was there something going on they knew about that was important? Haruhi walked over closer to me. "You say you're from an 'Otogibana City'? Hmmm…" The other four came through the door, closing it behind them. "Otogibana City…" Haruhi mumbled as she waded around the table to get to the computer on the other side of the room. "Excuse me!" She said to Liszt as she pushed him out of the chair. "Thank you!" She smiled and began clicking and typing of the keyboard. "Uh, sure…:" Liszt groaned, rubbing his sore behind. The ass that fell on the floor by power of Haruhi. "Please. I'm Taro Urashima. Never before have my eyes beheld such beauty until this day!" Taro, please don't go falling in love with the next girls you see. He was holding a hand of each of the two girls by the door. The cute one with auburn hair was burning red and muttering, and the other looked up at him like he was a wooden pole blocking her path. "Hey there!" Kyon said defensively as he shoved his way in between the womanizer and quiet girls. "Yeah, hey there!" otohime grumbled as she stomped over. You could tell she was mad as hell. Oh boy. Taro, prepare yourself. As soon as he heard her voice, he opened the club room door and ran outside yelling, "Don't worry about me! I'll be out here in the hallway!" Otohime followed him giggling. "Taro? Don't run away you little cutie!" The room had grown quiet enough for everyone to hear bangs. And yelps. And a little screaming. "Well!" I announced, getting back to the situation. Hey, someone's gotta take charge here. "Haruhi, have you figured out yet how the hell you can help us?" This girl is just taking her slow, sweet time. "Oh, sorry! I totally forgot about all that. Hey Kyon, why don't you come over here and give them a hand?" The boy named Kyon sighed. "Sure thing, Haruhi." "And you, Mikuru! Why don't you make everyone some tea? Oh! And get dressed in your maid outfit too!" She laughed. "Can I ch-change in-n another r-room?" She sounded scared. Boy, Haruhi. Done anything bad lately? "Sure, Mikuru. If you feel more comfortable." Little Mikuru crawled over to the costume rack and picked out the maid costume. Hey, did I just see a nurse outfit? Mikuru slowly walked out the door. We heard it snap shut, and then we heard some more shrieking. Please Mikuru, walk as fast and as far as you can before you're mentally scarred for life. Friggin' Otohime doesn't really care what she does with Taro. And I'm not lying. Haruhi had gotten up from her spot at the computer, trading places with Kyon. She bent over the desk, picked up and armband, and slid it up her arm. "Chief…" I read off. "Hmm. She does seem like the chief-type though, doesn't she?" Ringo asked curiously as she rubbed her chin. Definitely. "just in case none of you Otogi Bank members know, I am the SOS Brigade club president. Any matters of importance should be addressed to me." She proudly sang as she walked around the table. She stopped next to Ryoshi and ruffled his hair. "Got it?" "Yes'm!" He said in a rush. Poor guy. She's probably scared the crap out of him. Wait. I forgot I don't feel sorry for Ryoshi Morino. My mistake. "Koizumi, if you would be so kind as to communicate with our guests? See if we can gather any information that will help Kyon figure out how to get them back home." Kyon glanced up at her with an irritated look on his face that she didn't notice. "And you Yuki, can work on one of those laptops we won from the Computer Club to find out information like Kyon. Ask Koizumi or any of the Otogi Bank members if you need help." She ordered as she smiled. Is she an evil overlord or something? "She kind of reminds me of you." Ringo whispered happily. "Sometimes you scare people into doing things you want. But underneath you both I know there's that soft, marshmallowy center!" She smiled, tilting her head to one side. "Shut up, Ringo." I said, not really meaning it in a mean way. "Um, Miss Haruhi?" It was Otsu, politely raising her hand. Yep. Still wearing her maid outfit. "Yes, my dear friend?" Haruhi replied, her voice oozing with anxiousness. "Would it be alright if I helped out Miss Mikuru serve tea when she gets back?" She asked openly. "Of course! The more maids the better!" Haruhi answered, her mouth in a wide grin and hands on her petite hips.

Once Mikuru came back, Otsu jumped up from her seat like she was on fire. "Hello," Otsu said kindly. Aren't all maids supposed to be nice? "My name is Otsu Tsurugaya. I'm a maid too, and I'd love to help you make tea!" Oh God. Mercy me. Mikuru blushed, but smiled after a few seconds. "Sure! That'd be wonderful!" And with that being said, the two maids set off to work. I sat quietly in my seat, thinking about the SOS Brigade. They kinda did remind me of our Otogi Bank, in a way. Why are they trying to help us anyway? Maybe it's because they feel a kind of calling to assist others while doing what they love. Kinda like us. I won't deny it, I love kicking bad guys' asses. It's what I do. While I was contemplating, Mikuru and Otsu began passing out the tea they had finished brewing. Mikuru came over and handed me a cup. "Thanks." I told her as she scampered away. Ringo laughed. "Heh! Looks like you scared her off!" She giggled and blew on her tea. "Mmmm! This is really good!" Shen mentioned to the two maids. Mikuru turned around shyly. "I'm glad you like it!" She said. Then she walked back over to the miniature kitchen. "This place has everything. Except a bathroom. Someone can practically friggin' live here…" I said aloud. Kyon looked up from the computer. "That's what I told Haruhi." He grinned. I was surprised to see Ryoshi helping Kyon. Usually he likes remaining unnoticed, but in this situation, I guess everyone was doing their best to try to get home. He looked up and smiled at me, so I Iooked away as fast as I could. "Have a crush?" Damn. It was that Haruhi girl. "No I do not!" I answered angrily. "Ryoko, your face is red!" Ringo chuckled. I groaned. Why does everyone always pick on me? Haruhi pulled up a chair and sat next to me. "What do you want, girl?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of my tea cup. "I just want to know why and how you guys got here. Did you get abducted by aliens? Or maybe you were thrown into another dimension by an evil scientist?" Her stare was fixed directly on me, but I could tell that she really was entranced by the story we told her. She crossed her arms and put up one leg. "Tell me everything!" She exclaimed excitedly. So, I told her everything from what happened starting at the part where Ringo and I went to bed. How I woke up, our club history, and that we had no freakin' idea how to get home. "That's what happened." I finished. Satisfied? Maybe you can help us get home now. "Kyon? Any information yet on Otogibana City?" She questioned the boy at the computer desk. "No. It's like this place doesn't even exist… there's no information on it anywhere. No place in Japan by that name." HIs eyes met mine. "I'm sorry." And he really did look sorry. Almost like it was his fault this happened. "It's fine…" I mumbled. "Well look at the time!" It was Koizumi, the Liszt impersonator. "Wouldn't it be best if we began anew tomorrow? The weekend is the best time to catch up." He smiled. Dude, it's only like 6:00. But yeah, considering the time, I'm guessing 6:00 would be kind of late to stay at school… "I agree." Liszt. "But where would we spend the night? We can't possibly spend the night here at your school clubroom. We can be found out." He calmly replied. That's when Kyon stood up, scaring Ryoshi half to death. or maybe all the way; that would be better. "Nagato." And with that one name, we found ourselves (both the whole Otogi Bank and whole SOS Brigade) standing outside of a gigantic fancy-looking apartment building. Holy friggin' crap. Does this girl live here?

"Follow me." The girl with purple hair quietly said. We followed her into the building, and walked down the hallway to an elevator. The girl named Nagato pressed the elevator button, and the doors slid open revealing a totally empty booth. "Come on people! Let's get going!" Haruhi rambled as she started pushing Majo and Ryoshi in. Oh no. You're not seriously going to squish all fifteen people in there? Oh shit. Ryoshi desperately looked to me for help. Sorry. I'm too busy staring at you panicking to help. A mom and her little boy looked at us like we were crazy. And I guess we are. "What the hell are you looking at?" I questioned the lady. "Ryoko! That's no way to talk to someone!" Ringo interrupted. "Sorry about that," she said. "my friend has a tendency to overreact." So I'm just like Haruhi now? She then smiled as the woman and her child hurriedly walked away. "Nicely handled." Koizumi announced to me and Ringo. "Right now, we are thinking of having you stay in Miss Nagato's apartment for the time being. Hopefully you don't mind. We are doing the best we can for you." he grinned, eyes closed as he flipped the forelocks of his brown hair. Yup. Definitely like Liszt. "Ladies?" he asked, motioning the way into the elevator. "Why thank you!" Ringo politely replied. I took one last look around the hall to see if there were any more crappy people giving us bad looks, and squeezed myself into an open spot between my comrades. Then, the doors closed and the torture began. About thirty seconds of complete silence and the feeling of everyone's body heat and shape plastered onto you like a coating. Thank God I'm not next to Momoko. Her torpedoes could of made two huge impacts on my surface. No. I'm not kidding. When the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, everyone tumbled out like a burp that was held in for too long and became an explosion. Sorry about the imagery. Kyon was the first to stand up amongst the midst of moaning high school students. "Damn." I said under my breath. I am never getting into an elevator with fourteen other kids ever again. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Sorry about that, everyone!" nagato stood up too and took lead in front of Kyon, walking further down the hall. "Hey, wait up Nagato!" Kyon yelled, looking back at us. At the moment, I was currently resting on my butt. Ryoshi came over and held out his hand. "Need some help, Ryoko?" he asked, blushing slightly. "No, I don't." I replied, getting up and brushing myself off. "Don't worry about Ryoko," Ringo cut in. "She tends to be a little stubborn. She'll let you in eventually!" she cackled happily. "No I won't Ringo!" I got my voice up, feeling my face burn yet again. Dammit Ryoshi. Don't you ever friggin' give up? "Come on, you two." Momoko said as she walked by us. "Ugghhh." I moaned, following the girl down the hall. In less than a minute, we came to a halt. Nagato opened the door to her apartment, and Kyon invited everyone in. "Wow, Yuki!" Haruhi praised. "I don't think I've ever been in your apartment before! It's pretty cool! It's like you're a woman who knows what she wants!" She paused, but started up again once everyone was in. The friggin' girl just couldn't keep quiet. "Welcome to Yuki's apartment, everyone!" she announced. Everyone began moving apart, wandering around. I glanced around the room. The walls were white, nothing was hanging on them. And there were very few pieces of furniture. Let me name them: a kotatsu in the middle. Overall, there was plenty of space for the Otogi Bank. "Let me have you know," the brigade leader requested. "that our fellow SOS Brigade member Yuki Nagato has graciously opened up her home. Since we haven't found out how to get you guys home yet, I'm guessing this will be your temporary residence. Tomorrow we will meet at the cafe. Kyon and Nagato will show you the way. And if you Otogi Bank guys need anything, go ahead and ask any one of us! So with that, see you guys at nine o'clock tomorrow morning!" The quirky little brigade leader gave us all a blinding grin and waltzed out of the room waving. Nice meeting you too. Koizumi followed her to the door and locked it. What the hell was going on? "Excuse us for maybe frightening you." He walked back over to us. "Please, make yourselves at home everyone." Shouldn't Nagato be saying that, not you? "You see," he began again as he took a seat at the kotatsu. "We know how you got here."

"What?! You friggin' knew how we got here and just managed to tell us that now? What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I shouted at the SOS Brigade members. Mikuru was hiding under the table. So was Ryoshi. The boy named Koizumi just continued on smiling. "Excuse me, but what is your name?" "Ryoko, kid." "Ok, Ryoko. The SOS Brigade excluding Haruhi had a very special reason for not telling you sooner. It is because of Haruhi Suzumiya, our brigade leader." "What about the girl?" Alice asked, looking out the window view into the city. "Haruhi Suzumiya is no ordinary girl. She has powers. I know you may not believe this, but she can make anything she wishes come true, although she herself does not know that. And she must never be able to find out. Me and the other members serve as 'monitors' or 'sedatives' for Miss Suzumiya in many ways. She is the one who brought you here, even though the cause has to do somewhat with us." 'Wait a minute." Ringo began. "If I have this straight, your brigade leader is a girl with supernatural powers. These powers caused us to appear in your world, correct? And you were somewhat part of the incident that caused her to send us here?" she asked, joining Koizumi, Kyon, and Nagato at the kotatsu. "Yes. That is correct." He smiled. "You expect us to get that bullshit?" I glared at him. "Well," he said "is there any other explanation you'd like to believe as to how you go there?" "He's got a point!" Majolica started. "This sounds kinda like and inexplicable event! Except we know it has something to do with the SOS Brigade leader…" "you can say that." Kyon replied. "Haruhi does do a bunch of unexplainable things… but she did have a reason for doing this." He frowned. "It was me. I made her bring you here. Not intentionally, but I should've known something like this would happen…" I wanted to know. This boy really did look like he was sorry for what he did. The face I saw earlier in the clubroom. "If you don't mind me asking, why did Haruhi send us here? Unintentionally, I mean." Kyon looked at the center of the kotatsu. "Well, it all started yesterday…"

"I see now." Taro said out of the blue. He had a hand under his chin, and it looked like he had just solved the gazillionth billion number to pi. "So all women get mad when a man shows affections for another woman?" "Taro!" Otohime bellowed, whacking him on the back of the head."Owww!" "Yeah, it's kinda like that." Kyon grinned. "Haruhi causes problems like this when she feels negative. Or when she feels too strongly about something. And we SOS Brigade members all serve some sort of purpose to calm her spurning afflictions. The other three are from certain affiliations. I'm the only regular one here…" "Regular?" I asked curiously. What exactly did he mean? He looked at Koizumi, who in return smiled again. Damn smiley faces. "Well," he said touching his hair. "I'm an esper." Mikuru popped her head out from under the kotatsu, followed by Ryoshi. "I'm a time traveler." Then I looked at nagato, who was quietly sipping a cup of tea. Don't tell me you're from outer space. "Alien." she said, looking up at me. Wow. I guess the universe just loves proving me wrong. Before I could say anything, Kyon broke up the silence that was coming from the awed Otogi Bank members. "You don't have to believe them, it's totally normal not to get this crap. I didn't believe it at first either." At first?

"Well, Nagato has a few rooms you can stay in." Kyon announced, walking over to a room on the side shut by a closed door. "Hey Nagato, this one is ok to use, right? The space is there isn't still frozen in time, right?" 'It should be fine." she replied emotionlessly. "Ok, just making sure." he said as if they were talking about Algebra 2 homework. "This can be the girls room, because it has a little bit more privacy than sleeping in the living room." Kyon laughed. "Nagato, do you have enough sleeping bags for them?" he questioned. "I can make some more." she answered again without hesitation. Wait… make some more? Is she a tailor or something? "I will need a minute to gather up the figure data to reform some more sleeping bags…" Suddenly, a kind of rift in the air formed and began to glow and move. "Oh my God -" i whispered. The shapeless light continued glowing, and looked like it was forming into stacks. Then the lights grew dim and in their place were sleeping bags. "Holy crap." I managed to muster. Ok, I believe you now. "Wow… she's amazing!" Taro exclaimed excitedly, clutching one fist. Hey, don't go nuts on the SOS Brigade girls just because they have supernatural powers and one's an alien and the other's a self-proclaimed time traveler. "And you boys can sleep here in the living room." Koizumi said. "Uh, o-ok…" Ryoshi stammered, still dazed by the miracle materialization sight of magical sleeping bags. "Well i'd better be getting home…" Kyon started. "I'll be here tomorrow at eight-thirty to help Nagato get you guys to the cafe. If we're not there on time, heads will roll. And that's no expression." he said, walking towards the door where he put on his shoes and picked up his school bag. Mikuru and Koizumi followed him, repeating the process. "Like Haruhi said, if you need anything, just ask Nagato. And, like I said before, I really am sorry." he looked away. "We'll do the best we can to get you home." He opened the door and slowly walked out, again followed by the two other members. Koizumi took the door knob, looked back to us smiling, and closed it gently. "Wow." Was all I could say. Ringo walked over to the sleeping bag pile and picked up two of them, holding one under each arm. "We've gotten ourselves into a very interesting predicament, haven't we Ryoko?" she giggled, closing her eyes. "Yeah." I replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the empty room, turning on the light. 'Let's get some sleep. Haruhi's gonna be mad if we're not there on time. oh, and Ryoko -" she faced me and looked into my eyes, as if she were trying to find out how I really felt at the moment. "Don't let Ryoshi sweep you away during the night!" she laughed. "Dammit, Ringo!" I yelled, grabbing one of her sleeping bags and bopping her on the head.

**Author's Note:**** Ok, feel free to tell me how you liked it! I felt that it was a good introduction to the SOS Brigade that the Otogi Bank got to experience, but more mingling is yet to come in the next chapter when Haruhi calls a get together at the infamous cafe! Until then;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hey there everyone. Sorry it took a while for this next chapter to arrive... I could only seem to find the time to work on it at random times of the week. And I also learned how to sort my writing into paragraphs! Finally! My writing should be more organized an easier to read from now on, haha. I really think I should go and fix those past two chapters sometime... But hey, hope the wait was worth it, so enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 3**

KYON

I awoke to the ringing of my alarm clock. Also called my little sister.

"Come on Kyon!" she urged as she tugged with all her night at my blankets.

"Fine." I mumbled, trying to swat at her with one hand while pulling my blankets with the other. let me tell you, if you ever find yourself in need of a good alarm clock, call me. I could rent you my sis.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." I said, sitting up on my bed. I looked at the clock on my desk. Crap. 8:00. "Hey sis, get out, I have to change!" I jumped out of bed, threw her outside, and shut the door. Man is Haruhi gonna be pissed if I'm late. And if I bring the Otogi Bank members late with me. I grabbed some pants and pulled on a jacket over my head, thinking about how I was gonna face Haruhi if I ended up late. Yeah, it's better not to think about my death so soon.

As soon as I scarfed down the last of my rice from breakfast, I ran out the door with my wallet in hand. Haruhi makes me pay for everything. And not that we have a whole other club hanging out with us, it's gonna be hell paying for lunch. But hey, you get used to it.

I made it to Nagato's apartment around the time I told them I'd be there. I stopped at the door and knocked a couple of times. Don't want to walk in on the two who ran out of the club room the day before… Nagato opened it, looking at me with her ever-expressionless eyes.

"Hey, good morning Nagato." I said, huffing because of the long run here. The alien just continued staring at me. "Um, is everyone ready to go?" I asked taking a look behind her. To my surprise, I saw a few of the members sitting at the kotatsu. Watching TV. "Wow, Nagato. I didn't know you had a TV." I exclaimed, awed as I walked through the door. I wonder what kind of channels she watches. Soap operas? Reality TV? Cheesy dramas?

"That's because I just constructed one this morning." she explained quietly, trotting over to the heated table in the middle and joining the Otogi Bank members. There were the two girls from yesterday; the tough, masculine demeanor one, and the short, cute, redheaded girl. They were all drinking a cup of tea, and I watched them, amazed by how they were all sucked up into it. But I have to admit it, they all looked really cute sitting there like little children waiting for their parents, occupied by a screen.

The one with the red hair finally seemed to realize I was there, and turned smiling at me.

"Good morning Kyon." she said sweetly. Wow. Is this girl really polite or what?

"Uh, right! Good morning to you too!" I snapped out of my daze. "Uh, where's everyone else?" I asked. I can't just show up at the cafe with two girls plus one Nagato.

"Oh, those guys? They're just in the kitchen making themselves some coffee. Those people just don't seem to know how good tea is…" The girl with long brown hair told me as she took a sip from her steaming cup. Her name's Ryoko, right? My memory's friggin' terrible when it comes to names.

"Ok… I'll go see if I can get them to hurry up. Haruhi's gonna be mad as hell if we're late." I said walking towards the kitchen. Speaking of that… where is the kitchen? I didn't even know Nagato had one. Just like that plasma screen TV. Hey Nagato, do you think you could make an extra one for me? I could try to fit it in my room… somewhere… "Oh, hey Nagato. Where's the kitchen?" I said, scratching my head.

"It should be to your left, and the first door on the right." the redheaded girl responded.

"Uh, thanks -" I made a gesture in the air as if to fill in the space I left out in my response.

"Ringo." she smiled.

"Ok, Ringo. Got it!" I replied, jogging to the kitchen down the hall on the left and to the first door on the right. It was opened a peep, and the first thing I saw was the maid. God, did she look good in that outfit. She reminds me of Miss Asahina. Man, what I would give to have her here making some nice hot beverage for me early in the morning… Right. I've got a job to do. Sorry about my daydreaming.

I opened the door. "Hey, 'sup guys?" I said. "Hey!" the tall guy with the light pink hair greeted, picking up his coffee mug. One girl was holding onto his arm, but the others were quietly sipping away at their caffeine. Oh how I wish I could have some in the morning too. Haruhi, do you have any idea what I do not to have myself and anyone else end up flattened in your path? I guess not. "Hey guys, I know you're enjoying your coffee right now and everything, but we really have to leave right now to meet Haruhi and the others at the cafe."

"Oh, yes. I seem to recall she wanted us there by nine, correct?" one guy that reminded me of Koizumi asked.

"Yeah. And it's already eight forty-five!" I answered him, hoping the others got the idea. "We'd better get going, if you know what I mean." I tried again.

Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. It was Ryoko. "Come on everybody. Get off your asses. We've got a cafe to go to."

Once Ryoko had gotten everyone out of the kitchen, we all made our way out off Nagato's apartment and headed to the cafe. And like always, Haruhi was standing near the entrance with arms crossed and a sour look on her face. I saw Koizumi and Asahina next to her, smiling gently. Koizumi, that's a little too close to Miss Asahina. Before I could tell the grinning jerk anything, Haruhi whipped her gaze in my direction.

"Kyon, why are you late? You're buying us all lunch today as punishment, got it?" she remarked.

"Yeah, whatever Haruhi. I brought the Otogi Bank, and Nagato's here too." After I told her that, the frown on her face changed.

"Oh yeah! Hey guys!" She waved at the ten club members behind me. "Let's go inside and have a drink! I want to tell you guys something."

The Otogi Bank members plus the SOS Brigade minions followed her through the glass doors. Haruhi, are you really making me frickin' pay for lunch AND drinks? Damn you.

When we all got inside, Haruhi chose a place for us near the windows. She bounced up and down happily in her overalls. Oh, did I mention her and Asahina looked remarkably cute today? Miss Asahina was wearing a pink dress that reminded me of the one she wore the first time we came to this cafe together. That was also the day she told me she was a time traveler. Good times, good times.

Haruhi shattered my flashback with a punch in the gut. Ugghh… good hit, Haruhi. It's great that you're trying to knock out a perfectly nice guy in a cafe on a weekend. I feel the urge to do that sometimes too.

"Are you listening Kyon? They're sitting here! Now scoot out of the way so you can let Ryoko and her friends in!"

I held my stomach, moving out of the way so the others could sit. Ryoko passed by me first, followed by her friend Ringo who had a pitiful look on her face. As if by a miracle, we were able to fit all of the Otogi Bank members at the long table that Haruhi chose. She motioned to me and Koizumi. What could she possibly want with two handsome guys? Beats me.

"Hey Kyon! Koizumi! Come move this table for me!" she smiled.

Oh. That's why. I grumbled and was heard by Koizumi, who chuckled mildly.

"Well, let's just do as Miss Suzumiya says." he commented as he fixed his purple tie. Dude, do you always have to dress like you're on a date? Just go find some random girl already and get out of my life. I mean it.

Koizumi and I each grabbed and end of the wooden table and lugged ti over to the one where the Otogi Bank members were sitting. A waitress walked over carrying her nifty little notebook and pen as we connected the two tables. It felt like I was moving a continent with my bare hands. Man, I need to work out more.

Haruhi merrily plopped herself down in a chair she had brought over, and raised her hand like a common schoolgirl.

"Hey waitress!" she barked. Hey Haruhi! Ever heard of manners? "I'd like to get the Tropical Fruit juice!" I hope that's not expensive, because it sounds like it is.

"Green tea." Nagato murmured.

"And I will get a coffee." Koizumi added. "Black, please."

I glanced at Asahina. "You want anything?" She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly, making my heart flutter.

"I think I'll get some green tea too." Oh my God. Has anyone told you that you can make them swoon as soon as they lay eyes on you?

"Hey Kyon!" Foiled again by Haruhi. Dammit. "Oh yeah!" I remembered. "I'll just get coffee."

"Decaf?" the waitress asked politely. "Uh, no. Regular's fine." I suggested. I looked over at the Otogi Bank members who were sitting next to us SOS Brigade. "Do you guys want anything or are you not thirsty from this morning?"

Ryoko didn't move, but I could tell she was silently looking at me. She moved her chair back and put her feet on the table.

"Ryoko!" Ringo lectured.

"Yeah, I'll get some cola."

"... Ok. Anyone else?" I wondered. The blond 'Koizumi' smiled and put his hand under his chin. He was sitting at the head of their end of the table. Must be nice.

"That sounds nice." he resonated to the other club members. "Let's all have some."

"Ok!" the others agreed. Wow, I wish our club could get along as nicely as you guy do. "Ok, your orders will be right out." the waitress replied as she clicked her ballpoint pen and strolled away to the kitchen in the back of the cafe.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Ryoko spoke up. "Sorry, but our introduction yesterday was pretty shitty." she calmly said as she glanced around the table at the Otogi Bank members. "Yes. It was." Ringo stated, lowering her voice and her little head. "But it would be great if we started anew right now!" she whipped up, fist clenched and red eyes glowing. Ok. That's creepy. Ringo stood up.

"I am Ringo Akai, just in case any of you have forgotten."

"Yeah, and I'm Ryoko Okami." Ryoko said, looking up at us from her bent position.

There was a shy kid next to her with black hair and wait a minute… is he crying?

"Please don't look at me!"

"That's Ryoshi Morino." Ringo giggled. "He doesn't like to be stared at. It's one thing he hates. He's the newest member of the Otogi Bank!" RIngo explained.

"Wow! Well, good luck then!" Asahina smiled. I could tell that her and Ryoshi had some things in common.

The maid next to Ryoshi politely raised her hand like she did before in the club room. "And I'm Otsu Tsurugaya, the club's maid." She clapped her hands together cutely. "At your service!" she added, saluting.

"Well I'm sure we could use you for something!" Haruhi grinned. Yeah, like dressing her and Asahina up to take pictures. Or would you rather have them stark naked, Haruhi?

As she finished, the waitress came up with a few trays and started distributing drinks to their owners. "Colas?"

"Over here!" Ringo excitedly waved.

The guy with the pink hair grabbed his soda and gave it a slight lift to get out attention. "I'm Taro Urashima." he grinned. "Pleased to meet you all, SOS Brigade ladies."

The girl with dark hair and a light blue shirt slapped him.

"Owww! Um, excuse me… SOS Brigade members."

"That's better." she said smugly. "Oh, hehe. I'm Otohime Ryugu. NIce to meet you also." Haruhi nodded at the other end of the table, as if to let the next Otogi Bank member speak.

"And you are?" she asked the girl with the humongous boobs sitting next to Otsu.

"Me?" she asked, taking a sip of the cola the waitress had set down. God are those things attractive. "I'm Momoko Kibitsu. I'm not a member of the Otogi Bank, but they help me out a lot. Especially Ryoko." She wickedly grinned, looking over at Ryoko, who quickly spat out her cola. She started coughing, while Ringo patted away at her back like a mother trying to stop her baby from choking. Everyone sat silently as Ryoko coughed and spat until she groaned, giving the signal that she was still alive.

"Let us continue." SOS Brigade Haruhi calmly said with a wave of her hand like nothing had friggin' happened.

"Well, I'm Majolica le Fay. The mad scientist of Otogi Bank!"

"Cool!" Haruhi exclaimed, bangingthe table with her fists. "Oh, sorry." she said to the waitress who was slowly putting Haruhi's drink on the table.

"I-it's fine!" she answered, trying to set down the remaining beverages and run for her life. No, really. After she set down mine and Koizumi's coffee, she ran for cover. "I'll be back to deliver your check!" she said as she scurried off.

I turned back to the remaining two members after she had taken distance from us. Don't worry, you're not the only one who's scared of Haruhi Suzumiya.

"My name is Alice Kiriki, nice to meet you." The girl said like she was listing numbers for a major company.

"Work much?" I asked before I knew what I was saying.

"You have no idea." she replied, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"And I am Liszt Kiriki, Alice's cousin. I am also the president of the Otogi Bank. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and to be here." he smiled.

"Likewise." Koizumi added. "My name is Itsuki Koizumi, and I am the vice president of the SOS Brigade."

I glanced over at cute Miss Asahina, who seemed to be fidgeting.

"I'm Mikuru Asahina." I heard a few sighs. Who the hell was that? Any of you Otogi bank member dudes harm her, good bye.

"Yeah, the cute one over there with the glasses is Yuki Nagato, the plain guy with the jacket is Kyon, and I'm club president Haruhi Suzumiya." the wacked out girl announced like she had a job better than Santa Claus'. You don't even let me introduce myself, huh?

"I'm super glad to meet you all!" she praised, smiling so wide it looked like she was the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "I am so excited you guys can be here, and I have an awesome proposition for you! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Brace yourselves!"

She stood up and slowly took a sip of her peachy-colored fruit drink. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "For the remainder of the time that you guys are here, I am going to give you the chance to become part of the SOS Brigade!" Silence. Were you expecting them to take you pup one the offer in a heartbeat? Haha, very funny.

Liszt spoke after a few moments. "Become part of the SOS Brigade, huh? Would it be ok if we also helped out students the Otogi Bank way?"

Haruhi pretended to think for a moment, but seriously, I don't even know if she's programmed with that function at all.

"Sure! What do you say? We'll still try to help you guys get home and all, but why not have some fun while you're here?" she exhaled, face glowing. I think I'm gonna need some sunglasses or SPF 100. I looked over at Ryoko, who in exchange looked over at me.

"Why not?" she said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Ok, it's settled then!" Haruhi proclaimed. "We are now the SOS Brigade Plus! Welcome aboard, new members!"

As soon as Haruhi had finished her fruit smoothie, she ushered all of us outside. "Come one guys! I wanna give you new members a taste of what the SOS Brigade does!" Other than harassing Miss Asahina and ruining people's lives? I don't remember anything else.

"We search for supernatural phenomenon!" Haruhi freely exclaimed to the bewildered Otogi Bank members. Hey, it's not too late to get out of it while you still can, you know.

"Hey Haruhi, what about we skip one the supernatural citysearch today? Let's just take it easy and use this chance to get to know the Otogi Bank better." I tried, putting my hand on her shoulder before she could grab anyone.

"Huh? Oh, that's a great idea, Kyon!" She turned back over to the new SOS Brigade members. "Hey, guys! I've decided we should go celebrate the event instead!"

Just minutes after she dropped the momentous occasion bomb, we found ourselves inside and ice cream parlor a few blocks down. And just as expected, I was forced to pay for the sugary sweets. Haruhi let the Otogi Bank members order first, and then it was out turn. I couldn't help but feel happy that even though I was paying for everything, we were finally acting like normal teenagers. Hopefully the Otogi Bank knew some things about being normal, because obviously Haruhi needed a few lessons in the matter. Or an extreme makeover.

I was brought back down to Earth by the familiar warm voice of my crush Mikuru Asahina.

"Hey Kyon, what flavor do you think I should get?" she worried, her brows furrowed together and a curious look on her cute face.

"Well, what kind you you like?" I asked. I glanced over to the left of Miss Asahina and caught a glimpse of Nagato, who was asking the ice cream employee to put a fourth scoop one the tower of a cone that he was already holding.

"Uh, Nagato…" I began.

"Um, Yuki? I think that may be a little too much…" Haruhi gathered slowly, eyes glued to the pile of ice cream that seemed to be teetering.

Yeah, ice cream guy, you might want to get out of the frickin' way.

"Hold one a minute." I said, giving Mikuru a slight brush as I went behind her to bring reinforcement to the ice cream guy who was clearly one the brink of falling apart.

"Hey, just put that fourth scoop. Don't worry, I'm paying for it."

"S-sure." he replied, though I knew he was more worried about it falling than who was paying for it.

Nagato gave me a blank stare, but I knew she was really trying to say "Thank you." At least I think she was. I turned back to Miss Asahina as soon as Nagato got her four-scoop cone off of the guy's hands.

"Why don't you get vanilla? I think I'll get it." I smiled. "It's really good!"

Mikuru giggled and blushed. "Ok, that sounds nice nice!"

So I ordered two vanilla cones. Heh, now me and Miss Asahina are matching…

"Hey, Mikuru! Want to try some of mine?" Haruhi jumped, shoving her chocolate-covered cone in front of Miss Asahina's face.

"Uh, sure." she said, giving the chocolate ice cream a slight lick with her tiny tongue. Ohhh! So cute! Ahem. Sorry about that.

At the moment, Haruhi was one Mikuru's back, and I'm pretty sure she was taking the chance to peek down Miss Asahina's dress because of the angle of her eyes. Dirty girl.

After I pried the rambunctious girl off of Miss Asahina's back, our vanilla cones were ready.

"Here you go, Asahina." I said as I handed over one of the snow-white sweets.

"Ah, thank you, Kyon." Don't worry about it Asahina, anytime.

"Sure thing, Asahina."

"Alright everyone! Let's go head over to the park!" Haruhi cried, raising her chocolate ice cream cone in the air like she was the Statue of Liberty. Ewww. I think I got some of her melted ice cream on me.

We walked to a neighborhood park located nearby, one that was filled with little gradeschoolers and their parents. Oh man.

"Hey guys! Let's sit over here under this tree!" Haruhi yelled, pointing at a shady spot to on side of the playground. She ran over like a little girl, and jumped on the grass like it was the best friend she hadn't seen in years.

"This seems like a nice spot." Taro said as he sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, it's very romantic." Otohime chimed in. man, you guys sound like an old married couple. Get a room.

Haruhi grabbed Mikuru, who was walking by, and pulled her into her lap.

"Hey Mikuru, why don't you sit here?" she laughed.

"B-but M-miss Suzumiya…"

"Hey, not to worry!"

"But that's not what I meant…"

Luckily Otsu and a few other Otogi Bank members sat down to eat their ice cream next to Haruhi, so hopefully they'll keep an eye on the pervert. If not, I'll have to charge in one the bitch. But I have the feeling she won't do anything too bad as long as we're all here.

I took a spot near the base of the tree and let my back be propped up by the tough wood. I closed my eyes, feeling this would be a great chance to catch up on my z's. Haruhi, if you draw anything one my face while I'm sleeping, I'll kill you.

"Hey."

Ok. I'm awake now. I looked up and saw Ryoko standing next to me, grinning as she licked away at her cone.

"Oh, hey Ryoko." God, does this girl know how to scare the crap out of a sleeping someone. She silently slid down the trunk and took a seat beside me.

"So. Is the SOS Brigade any fun?"

"To tell you the truth, it's pretty exciting. Things you don't ever get to see in your entire lifetime happen almost everyday (because of Haruhi). Mostly one certain occasions. But trust me, it's a lot of hard work. Especially for me." I stopped.

"Why is that?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, the others say I'm the one who keeps Haruhi in check. I'm the one she counts and depends on. Hell if I know why, though."

"Maybe she likes you." Ryoko said, staring over at me.

"What the hell are you saying?! Why would she like me?!" I complained, almost falling over on my side.

"Well, I mean, you're not bad looking or anything, and you're really nice." she explained, blushing slightly.

"Thanks." I replied. This Ryoko girl may seem like a scary person, but I think she may actually be a different person than what she comes across to be. "You know," I started. "I think this could actually work. Having you guys become part of the SOS Brigade. You can arrive after school is over, and come to all our cases and events and everything. Or we could try enrolling you in school. I'm sure Nagato could pull something."

"Hell no!" Ryoko laughed with a wave of her hand. "I am frickin' done with school. Well, where we come from, its' just another pain in the ass. There shouldn't be much of a difference here."

"Ha, you're right. I totally understand what you mean." I answered as I caught a glimpse of Ryoshi staring at us, then looking away quickly. "What's up with him?" I asked, motioning over to the shy kid trying to hide behind Majolica and Otsu as they cheerfully talked.

"He's a screw-up. Don't mind him. Heck, I don't."

Just then, Nagato walked over.

"Oh hey, Nagato. What's up?"

"Take this." she said in her monotone voice as she handed me a folded piece of white paper. And just like always, she walked away without explaining anything else. I mean the girl is really cute and all, but why not try to fill a guy in one more information when you want to talk to him? Listen, Nagato. I know you've saved my life countless times, but could one heart-to-heart chat hurt?

"What's it say?" Ryoko pried as she continued licking her almost empty cone. I opened the neatly folded paper and took a deep breath.

"YOU WILL DIE IN THIRTY POINT SEVEN SECONDS." I managed to catch a glimpse of Ryoko's shocked face.

"Haha, just kidding!" I giggled.

"What the hell?!" she laughed, punching my shoulder. "Don't do that!"

"Heh, it was just a joke." I grimaced as I felt the pain from her hit traveling up my arm. I began again. "It says: MEET ME TONIGHT AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE SCHOOL BUILDING AT 8:00."

I wonder what she wants?

"What do you think she wants?" Ryoko wondered as she leaned in close.

"I don't know. But I guess I'll find out tonight."

The newly adjusted 'SOS Brigade Plus' members had been delivered home by Nagato later that evening and were probably enjoying themselves as they watched a sitcom on television. Ryoko had asked my earlier if I wanted her to come with me to meet Nagato, but I told her I would be fine. I'm so glad the Otogi Bank are nice, caring people. Unlike someone I know.

At present I was riding my bike to North High.

It was kind of dark; the sun was almost gone and clouds were beginning to settle in. So was a chill.

I pedaled faster, feeling the cool breeze slide against my face. I could see the school up ahead, and a few lights were one around the front entrance. Although they were a bit dim and it was a little foggy, I was able to witness not only on but a few figures through the slight mist.

Ok, one's Nagato. The others? Probably Koizumi and Miss Asahina. An educated guess. I stopped as soon as I was within ten feet away of the figures and began walking, bike in tow.

"Hey, Kyon." Asahina. Wow. I'm good.

"As you can see, Miss Nagato has also called me and Miss Asahina to assemble here by the school entrance." Koizumi explained vividly. Yeah, you know, I've never recalled being blind, so I can pretty much see you and Miss Asahina there just fine.

I pushed up the bike stand with my foot and placed it next to a nearby wall.

"So, what are we here for?" I began, moving over to Asahina so I wouldn't have to stand next to moron Koizumi.

"Well, to start, it is very acceptable that the Otogi Bank members were sent to our world because of Miss Suzumiya's 'fit'. Miss Nagato has gathered us here today because she believes that she possesses knowledge that my be useful in the case of sending them back." Geez. You sound like a priest at a wedding: "We are gathered here today", and all that crap. Let's just cut to the chase and get to the point.

"Nagato?" I remarked, glancing at the alien.

"The cause of Suzumiya's event was and always is associated with her feelings and subconscious. Because Suzumiya was angered, her subconscious unknowingly transported beings from a similar world to ours; it would be correct to think that another spontaneous act would trigger an outburst of data that can send them back."

"So you mean if Miss Suzumiya had another reaction to a similar event then a portal would be opened allowing the new members to go home?" Asahina, who was very quiet moments ago, asked, her voice quivering.

"The cause of their coming was by a negative overreaction to the event. The portal I speak of can only be opened by a positive overreaction or a complete contrast to the action of origin."

"So what you're saying is if Haruhi is feeling overwhelmingly good about something, it would cause the portal that sent them here to be opened again?" I said looking Nagato straight in the eyes.

"Yes." she replied.

"That's great!" I said, my voice escalating with excitement. My heart began to pound faster. "Problem solved."

"It's not that easy." Koizumi butted in gently. "We have no idea what should happen to make Miss Suzumiya react in such a powerful yet positive way. Although it has to make her feel the exact opposite of how she felt the day when she saw you and Miss Asahina. The action also has to take place in the club room, where the portal is located. At the moment it is shut, but with the right 'key', it should open back up splendidly. It would also be wise if the Otogi Bank members were present." Ok. That just made it a million times harder. "We will all be thinking of a way to cheer Miss Suzumiya up. Although this really is your task, Kyon. You need to be the on to perform it."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Because you are the one who caused Miss Suzumiya's slip." he commented, laughing slightly as he tilted his head. "If you need any help, see any of us. The new members may be of assistance as well." Koizumi turned and slowly started walking away. Then he stopped and chuckled. "Miss Suzumiya does seem to be cheered up lately with the arrival of the Otogi Bank, but more excitement is needed. If I were you, I'd go with a romantic approach. The sooner the better." And with that, he was off. Damn bastard. Why don't you just do it yourself? I'm pretty sure with your good looks and "I'm so sexy!" demeanor any girl would fall for you. But Haruhi? Could it be possible that she's in love with someone else?

"Good night, Kyon." Asahina said, a sad smile on her lovely face.

"Good night Miss Asahina." I replied as I walked over to my bike, thinking about the words Koizumi spewed.

"Good night, Miss Nagato." Asahina whispered quietly as she passed the motionless girl.

"Yeah, good night Nagato." I repeated, waving with one hand and steering away with the other. Wow. Did I just really have that weird conversation I think I did? Ok, yeah. I guess it really did happen. So. It's all up to me again to free everyone from Haruhi's evil wrath. It's starting to feel like a part time job, you know. I've had a little experience, but still, Haruhi is so unpredictable.

And then there's the issue of WHAT I'm actually going to do. I mean, can't I just buy her lunch and we call it even? But no. Koizumi says "If I were you, I'd go with a romantic approach." That jerk.

I kept pedaling, going faster and harder each time I thought about what he said. Well, whatever I have to do, I hope it doesn't pass the physical contact area. Definitely no kissing. The only reason why I ended up making out with the crazy chic was because we were stuck in a weird monochrome world. But yeah, the ending was totally predictable. Adam and Eve all over again. Ok, now I'm starting to sound like Koizumi. Damn. The sooner I figure this out though, the better it is for all of us. Especially the Otogi Bank members. Koizumi was right about one thing.

The next morning was colder than the night before. After having a nice warm breakfast, I opened the front door to my house. It was like the breeze from last night had transformed into a larger one. Wind blew past me at full speed. Ok, I'm awake now. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my neck. Ahhhh. The little joys in life.

"Hey, I'm going to school now! See you when I get home!" I called out, closing the door behind me and sparing my family and cat the torture I was about to endure. Why does my school have to be so damn far away? And why does it have to be so cold? And why do I have to climb the frickin' mountain everyday I go to school? I would love it if somebody could answer these questions for me.

I arrived to class a little early, so I took my seat near the window. Far left, second chair to the very back. On right in front of Haruhi. Oh Lord. Take me now.

"Hey Kyon!" Haruhi greeted in her loud, obnoxious, and extremely annoying voice.

"Hey." Please don't talk anymore to me. I almost died out there in the cold. Can't you tell? I'm a living popsicle.

"Can't you believe it, Kyon?!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing bigger by the second. I wasted no time answering her. All right, I did. "We've got ten new awesome members!"

"Yeah, we do. So now don't go kidnapping people anymore." I said in a bored tone, my eyelids closing. I was hoping I could get a little rest before school started. Oh yeah. That would be impossible with Haruhi sitting right behind me.

"I never did anything like that!" she replied, voice rising with disturbance. Oh yes you did. If I recall correctly, that's how Miss Asahina joined the SOS Brigade. Did you suffer brain damage or something? Because I think everyone else besides innocent Asahina was mentally traumatized too. "Whatever." she started up again, sticking her nose in the air. "I shouldn't expect a weird person like you to get any of this anyways." And you're normal? If you're normal then I'm the Easter Bunny. And I'm not. It's called deductive reasoning, you idiot. "I can't wait to make more fliers! We need to advertise the new SOS Brigade Plus! I'm thinking big… hey! That new girl! What's her name? Otsu! Right! Her and Mikuru will be our maid mascots and I'll take lots of pictures of those babes! If we put their pics on the fliers, I'm sure hundreds of students will come running to check us out!" You mean running to check THEM out? "Yeah, that's it." Haruhi quietly remarked to herself, looking off into the distance as if she could see a bright and promising future before her eyes. "Do we still have that camera we received from the Photography club?" she asked me as she continuously poked me in the back with her mechanical pencil.

"You mean the one we permanently borrowed? Yeah, we still have it."

"Ok, because after school, I'm gonna need it!" she replied, rising out of her seat with her pointer finger in the air. You're not a conquistador, you know. It's not just like you've landed on the other side of the Atlantic. After a strong demand from the teacher who just walked in for Haruhi to please take her seat, class began.

When school was over, I once again found myself trudging over to the club room. But was stopped. By Taniguchi. Damn it. Foiled again.

"Hey there, Kyon! You old buddy of mine!" Why are we being so friendly all of a sudden? "You know, I was about to leave for school when I saw this really strange group of people walking over to the building where your little club is." he said, putting an arm over my shoulder as I continued walking. "And you know what? There were tons of really hot chics! I saw them going into your club room." Taniguchi rambled, waving his arm in the air.

"So?" I asked, pretending I knew nothing of it. Of course I knew he was talking about the Otogi Bank, a.k.a. our new SOS Brigade Plus members.

"I want you to introduce me to them. Come on, don't play dumb with me! I know you know who they are!" the moron persisted, an anxious look on his face.

"Sorry. Today we're going to be busy, so Haruhi will probably turn you down flat."

"What the hell, man? Come one!" he argued, as he threw both his hands in the air.

I continued walking down the hallway to the club room. I was almost to the door.

"Look, Taniguchi. Get lost before Haruhi gets rid of you herself." I said, opening the door. And there before us stood two of the most beautiful maids I've ever seen.

"What are you two gawking at?" Haruhi requested with a furious glare, a small black camera in her hand. Koizumi was standing behind the two models holding up a reflector board and grinning his persistent grin. Nagato was busy reading a monster of a novel in her corner, and the new members were either drinking tea, chatting, or fawning over the two perfect maids in the center of the room.

"Uhm, nothing. He was just leaving." I tried, snapping out of my trance and pointing over my shoulder at the girl-crazy maniac with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, ok then. Get lost." Haruhi stated as she fed Taniguchi her death stare.

"Uhh, uh. Umm…" Taniguchi babbled, eyes and mouth wide open. His face was flushed, and it looked like there was a little bit of drool coming out of on side of his kisser.

Putting us all out of our misery, especially the two mascots in the center, Haruhi slammed the door in his face.

"What an idiot." Ryoko remarked with a sip of her tea.

"You're telling me." I replied, setting my bag down and taking a seat at the table, joining some of the new members. "So. The photo shoots' begun, huh?" I moaned.

"Yeah. It looks like you club leader really know what she's doing." Ringo answered as she glanced over at the pervert with a camera zooming in one the maids' open cleavage.

"Huh." I murmured. This is what I think: Haruhi just really knows what kind of sexually-arousing pictures she wants. And she knows how to get them.

"Hello, Kyon!" Mikuru called out, giving me a super-cute smile.

"Hey, Asahina." I waved back to her, my face heating up.

"Do you like her?"

I heard a quiet voice ask. "What? Who said that?" I questioned aloud, glancing around me. Not seeing anyone, I went back to watching Haruhi have fun with the models.

"It was me."

Oh my God. Is there a ghost in here?! A boy with dark hair sitting across from me looked up.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but I was just curious."

I could catch only a glimpse of shy, dark, blue-green eyes behind the black hair.

"Please don't look at me!" he cried and reflexively covered his face with his arms.

"That's Ryoshi." Ringo calmly said. "He's a bit of a screw-up." Uh-huh. That makes sense.

"Do I like her?" I repeated, looking over at Mikuru, who was being forced to prance around with the top part of her dress open. I turned my gaze back to the boy named Ryoshi sitting across from myself. "Yeah, I guess I do." I paused but started up again. "Do you like Ryoko?" Ryoshi looked up at me and all of a sudden a fist flew across the table, knocking the guy out flat.

"..."

"Sorry, but I had to take out the trash." Ryoko grumbled as she stood up, rubbing her fist. Whoa. It would be scary to have a girlfriend like her.

"Excuse Ryoko, but she isn't very fond of Ryoshi there." Ringo explained focusing her dark red eyes sympathetically one the boy lying on the floor. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

"Sorry if that offended you." I regretted.

"No, it's fine. Just please don't do that again." Ryoko focused me with her brown eyes, and just then I realized they reminded me of someone else's. Haruhi's.

Before Mikuru and Otsu had passed out from pure exhaustion, Haruhi decided that they had fulfilled their work quota for the time being. Whatever the hell that means.

"Great job today girls!" she cheered. I imagine she's giving herself all the credit. "You two are AMAZING models! I can't believe our club is so lucky to have two full-fledged sexy maids like you! But, you know, without me we wouldn't be able to show off that sexiness of yours. Be grateful to me that one day you will be famous." She walked over to the chair where Asahina was catching her breath as if her body was short on oxygen. And I bet it was. Haruhi roughly grabbed onto the back of Miss Asahina's folding chair and bent over so their face were touching. "Whaddya think, Mikuru? Up for a job as a model? Maybe I could be your manager!"

Asahina's face was turning red, and she smiled sheepishly. "Uhhh, um, no thanks…"

"Oh, come on!" Haruhi delivered another punch to the unsuspecting girl. "But you're so damn cute!" she laughed, linking her arms around Asahina's chest and leaning in closer, nibbling her ear.

"Auugghhh-!"

The powerless maid squirmed, squealing helplessly as Haruhi began to strip her.

"Let's do some more photos! How about the bunny girl outfits?"

I unconsciously got up and found myself herding the other males out of the room. Koizumi and I had an especially difficult time with Taro.

"Wait! Just a few more minutes! Hey! I think I dropped my contact one the floor. I need to look for it!" he whined as Koizumi and I each grabbed him under an arm and lugged him away.

I shut the door behind us once all five of us guys were (but not by choice) bound to the other side of the club room door.

"You don't wear contacts." I squinted at Taro.

"How do you know that?" he huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

Squeals and shrieks sounded from the opposite side of the door. Damn. Is this torture or what? I guess I'll just have to imagine what's going on over there.

"I'm glad that Miss Suzumiya is finally making new friends." Koizumi resonated as he touched a finger to the side of his handsome face. Wait. Miss Asahina isn't the only on getting raped in there?!

I heard another voice gleefully announce "Come now, Otsu! Get into the bunny girl outfit!" Then some banging. "No! Never! I am a maid! Please don't make me!"

A few shadows crossed quickly over the window pane in the door.

"Hey Momoko, want to give me a hand with Mikuru over here?!" I heard our brigade leader's voice call out. Oh Lord. Now she has a partner in crime. Some more banging and yelping. I glanced over at the other males with me, who were all closing their eyes in concentration. Probably meditating on the commotion to get a better mental picture. I think I'll join them.

**Author's Note:**** Ok, well, that was about it for that chapter. I will try to get the next one in sometime this month... but you now with all the holidays coming up, it gets pretty hard. I'll be working like a maniac to get this done! Hopefully. I am pretty lazy sometimes... **


End file.
